The availability of radio spectrums is vital to wireless network carriers that use wireless technologies, such as 3G, 4G, and even 5G, to provide telecommunication services. The use of the radio spectrums within a nation state is generally regulated by a corresponding government of the nation state. The government of the nation state may license various bands of the radio spectrum to one or more licensees such that each licensee has exclusive use of a particular band of the radio spectrum. In order to better utilize the available radio frequency spectrums in the United States, the U.S. federal government has advocated the sharing of unused federal radio spectrums at various locations and during different times.